


A Dirty Mikey

by MissDani360



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Muddy!Mike, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike are at a construction site and Harvey makes Mike work.</p><p>Just a random one shot before I immerse myself in studying for finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dirty Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/

“Joe, just take the deal.” Harvey stated. The construction helmet was itching and as the day wore on, his mood became thin. Mike being restless behind him didn't help.

“Are you telling me this because I’m so rich that I can just pay people away or because you’re tired of me and this construction site?” Joe asked as he lifted some cement bags, sweat present on his forehead.

“A little of both.” Mike mumbled making Harvey roll his eyes. They both followed the muscular man across the construction site. Joe dropped the bags near some soggy, wet holes in the ground and brushed his hands on his jeans.

“I’m only giving you the best lawerly advice.”

“Sure, Harvey. Look, I really need to finish digging these holes because one of my guys broke the post digger. So, unless you’re gonna help me, I’m done talking to you.” Joe declared with his hairy arms crossed. Harvey wasn't done. This needed to be done today or else Jessica would tear him several new ones.

Harvey glanced at Mike who was staring at the action happening in the building. His gaze stayed on his associate a little longer than necessary.

Mike was young, well, younger than Harvey. If Harvey just ordered his puppy to dig a hole, Harvey could gain more time to sway his client to take the deal. He was sure Mike could take it, well, he could do it but that wouldn’t be a happy day for his suit. Harvey turned back to Joe.

“Would he do?” Harvey nodded over to Mike. If Mike was a puppy, his ears would have perked up as his wide eyes turned towards his master.

“Would I do for what?” Mike asked with a glare. Joe gave Mike a once over and nodded.

“Take your jacket off, kid. It’s gonna get messy.”

“I don’t have a choice in this?!” Harvey raised an eyebrow at his associate. When did he ever really have a choice in anything?

Mike rolled his eyes, anticipating the answer, and took his suit jacket off, handing it to Harvey who accepted the clothing as a type of apology for Mike’s demise. Harvey, though, was surprised when his associate started taking off his tie and dress shirt. The boss thought the man would just roll up his sleeves but Mike handed him his tie and shirt revealing a wife beater. Harvey must have been showing his confusion as he folded the clothes over his arm because Mike said,

“What? I ran out of t-shirts.” Mike untucked the wife beater as he made his way over to Joe.

“Shouldn’t you take off your pants, too? What’s the point of saving only half of this god awful suit?” Harvey asked.

“I’m sacrificing my pants to keep some of my dignity. But I commend you on your attempt of trying to get me out of my pants. And since you are making me do this, I expect a new suit tomorrow.”

“Alright, kid, all you need to do is dig out the mud out of those holes. This soil was tough as hell so we had to flood the holes with water and mix it up a bit. I’m short staffed today and short machined so thanks for helping.” Joe said as if Mike had volunteered.

“No problem. I miss manual labor.” Mike responded, kneeling next to a soggy hole. Joe kneeled at another hole and stuck his hands in. Mike would be lying if he said playing in mud wasn’t fun.

“So, tell me, Joe. Why won’t you take the deal? It’ll look good for your company.” Harvey said watching as Mike’s butt stuck up into the air as he dug deeper.

“It’ll look good because they’re a minority. I’ve already been around this block. I am not giving those people free money. They didn’t put effort into completing their jobs decreasing my company’s overall performance. I had the right to fire them. And that “work injury” happened after I fired them. They were negligent. And anyone who steps onto my construction site signs waivers so this shit doesn’t happen.” Joe explained. Mud dropped from his hands and slopped onto the ground. Mike looked like he finished his hole and moved onto another. His arms were encased in mud and his knees were covered in dirt.

“If this goes to court and we lose, that ‘work injury’ is going to become the thing that’s going to flush your money down the toilet.” Harvey responded. The sun might have been the cause of the sweat bead that formed on the side of his head.

“We’re not going to lose because Harvey Specter doesn’t lose.” Joe said. Harvey sensed Mike’s eye roll. “I can’t have everyone thinking that they can slack off and get paid for it. This is an easy win and if the press spins it out of control then let them. They can all go fuck themselves.” Harvey stayed silent as Mike moved further down the line with Joe.

This man wanted to look good and then he doesn’t care if he doesn’t look good?! Why can’t this thug ever make up his mind?!

“I’m only working within the interest that you wanted to look better for the media.” Harvey had to contain his anger or else he was going to get a headache and then he would have to punch someone in the face.

“After all this bullshit, I change my mind. My reputation and work ethic will not be sacrificed for those rats on TV.”

“Well then, let’s switch gears.” Mike suggested standing up. He let the wet mud slide off his arms as he stretched his limbs. Harvey couldn’t take his brown eyes off of his associate.

Mud was suppose to be dirty, ugly, and gross but...on Mike, it was a totally different story. Harvey already had problems trying to not send the young associate prolonged glances every time he had an inappropriate thought about him, now, it was impossible to stop drooling.

Mud dripped from Mike’s arms even after being wiped on his wife beater. Splotches of dried mud were on Mike’s cheek along with a trail of sweat from his forehead. His pants were ruined and for once, Harvey didn’t care. Mike was gorgeous in the sun’s warm light.

“Mr. Lansky, would there be a shower somewhere by chance?” Mike asked ignoring Harvey’s soul seeing stare.

“Leaving already? I could use more help around here.” Joe commented and Mike smiled.

“Gotta win your case, Mr. Lansky. I know exactly how to get what you want.”

“Sounds like a deal, Mike.” And muddy hands shook muddy hands. “There’s a gym across the street. I’ve rented the upstairs locker rooms just for my employees.”

“Thanks.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“So, ‘I know exactly how to get what you want.’” Harvey quoted Mike. Harvey sat on a wooden bench against metal lockers. His legs and arms were crossed and he was facing Mike’s shower stall. Mike’s clothes were folded neatly to his right. “How are you going to get what Joe wants, Mike? I’m curious.” Mike popped his head out from behind the beige shower curtain to give Harvey a disbelieving look.

“Harvey, you and I both know how we’re going to destroy that incompetent lawyer. It’s easier now that Joe changed his mind.” Mike hid himself again as he continued cleaning himself.

“Looks like Mike is finally on the same page.”

“I’m supposed to be. I’m a representation of you, remember?” Silence ensued besides the water splattering onto tiled floor. Harvey watched the muddy water race to the nearest drain from Mike’s feet. Harvey resisted wanting to pull the curtain back.

“Tell me.” Harvey ordered as if the conversation never ended.

“What?” Mike responded with confusion.

“Tell me what we’re going to do to make sure Joe never has to deal with one of these cases again.” Harvey articulated.

“What, you don’t know?” Mike mocked poking his head out again. Harvey gave him a silent stare with an eyebrow raised. Mike pouted before disappearing again.

“You don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s that we’ve been through this rodeo before. Think of it as reinforcement.” Harvey defended staring at the shower curtain.

“Whatever. I still think you don’t know how to win and tried to subtly ask me for help.” Mike turned off the water and snatched the white towel from the silver hook outside of his stall.

“I’m leaving you here.” Harvey said standing up and grabbing Mike’s clothes. He made sure to make noise to indicate he was actually leaving. The older man smiled as Mike came running out of the stall with the small towel wrapped around his waist.

“Ok, ok! I’m sorry! I’ll stop being full of myself.” Mike said, hair still dripping.

“No need. I’ll just punish you.” Harvey looked around and found a garbage can. He walked over and threw the clothes he had in his hands into the can. He turned around to a half naked Mike with his mouth open.

“Wha-? Why?!”

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna get a new suit, remember?” Harvey reveled in the fact that he can make Mike experience several emotions in one minute. The shocked wide eyes really made his day. Harvey stepped closer to his associate. Mike was in just an unreliable towel standing in front of Harvey, the man that had been more or less fantasizing about his associate. He couldn’t resist stepping closer to a half naked Mike. “Now, tell me.” Harvey put his hands into his pockets. Was it because of habit, Harvey didn’t know, but it did help to keep him from touching Mike.

“Fine.” Mike said after hesitating a moment. He stepped away to look into the garbage can. His face scrunched up in disgust.

“Really? Who dumps their whole taco bell order into the garbage without eating it?” Harvey just shrugged and continued to wait. Mike sighed and took a seat, making it a priority to cover his goods well as he sat.

“Okay, we go in aggressively. Come to them with a counter deal. They’re not gonna take it and we go straight to court and we make it public. All media should be there.” Mike explained leaning on his elbows on his knees.

“Why?” Harvey asked egging his associate on. Mike leaned back and crossed his arms.

“To send a message. Tell everyone that no matter who you are and what your sob story is, if you don’t work your ass off and fake your way through life, Joe Lansky will have your head on a stick.”

“And what makes you so sure that we’re going to win?” Harvey asked stepping closer to Mike. The young associate might have noticeably swallowed but kept his composure.

“Harvey, you’re asking really easy questions.” He said. Harvey looked down at Mike. He leaned in slightly with narrowed eyes.

“Mike.”

“Because I’ve been collecting evidence against them, knowing full well that this was going to happen.”

“And that’s why I congratulate myself for choosing you. But now there is a really important question that will contribute to the fact that you’re not completely immature.”

“What’s that?”

“How do you plan on leaving without any clothes?” Harvey looked down the length of Mike’s torso ending at the towel and looking back up.

“Uh...Are you coming on to me?” Mike asked deferring. Harvey stayed silent, looking like a predator.

“C-Can I use your trench coat?” Mike asked scooting to the right trying to put distance between him and Harvey.

“Nope.” Harvey simply said. He pushed himself back and headed towards the entrance.

“What? Why?!” Mike called after him.

“If you make it to the car with your dignity intact in two minutes then I’ll take you out to dinner.” Harvey stated walking out the door. Because it was a privilege for a person to be taken out to dinner by Harvey Specter. You gotta work for it.

“Harvey. Harvey! This is a really, REALLY evil way to ask me out on a date!” Mike yelled running after his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


End file.
